slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10557720-20130922152413
I znów punkt wyjścia. Trzeba zadać kolejne pytanie, ale jak? Napięcie wzrasta z sekundy na sekunde. Atrix nic nie mówi, ja przestałam myśleć nad wyborem tylko nad nimi. Myślałam o Kastielu i jego śmiałych zagrywkach i Marshallu, jego usposobieniu i zachowaniu. Nie porównując ich są innymi osobami- zupełnie innymi. Lecz gdy się ich porówna , zachowanie i różne takie ją prawie identyczni. I znów nie mineła sekunda. Otrząsnęłam się, chłopcy sie na mnie patrzyli, a ja? Stałam jak głupia. Postanowiłam zadać kolejne pytanie... Najpierw Kasowi. Podeszłam do niego. Lil: A jak bym wybrała? Kas: Proste. Byś z tąd wyszła, dlaczego? bo mnie znasz dłużej i wiesz, że nie jestem zbytnio przyjazny. Przez publiczność przebiegły szepty, a od Kasa bił chłód. Teraz podeszłam do Marshalla aż za blisko. Lil: A jak, powiem że ci nie wierze? na jego poprzednią odpowiedź Był na tyle blisko, aby mikrofon przy mojej szyi (Tak mniej więcej pod podbrudkiem) dotykał jego torsu. Spuścił głowę i spojrzał się na mnie. Marsh: Będe musiał Cię przekonać... Nasze usta się zbliżyły, położyłam ręce na jego klatce piersiowej, zaraz potem on położył ręke na mojej i... Wizja! nosz.... Były tylko przebłyski. kilka klatek które się powtarzały... na pierwszej mój pocałunek z Marshallem na drugiej jakaś fioletowlosa dziewczyna w furii, potem ciemność i na koniec jakieś ogromne pomieszczenie, patrzyłam z perspektywy kogoś kto leży i ledwo co widzi. Marshall walczy z fioletowłosą. Moi znajomi niektórzy walczą z jakimiś potworami z cienia, a inni leżą tak jak załużmy ja. Włuciłam do rzeczywistości, przypomniałam sobie słowa Kasa i Atrix. Zanim nasze usta się spotkały o-odepchnęłam go od siebie . Lil: Wybieram Marshalla... I zrzekam się korony na rzecz Amber. - powiedziałam cicho do mikrofonu gdy schodziłam ze stołów.djęłam tą plastkiową podróbkę, puściłam mikrofon Atrix jej głos. Powrócił. -** Dlaczego? Jak tak mogłaś? Ja... go kocham.** Wyszłam z domu i kierowałam się w stronę własnego. Skakałam po lampach przy pomocy pasa. Po chwili zebrałam się i odpowiedziałam. Lil: Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam co robie. Jestem takie głupia! Ale mimo to chciałam to zrobić, ale przeszkodziła mi wizja. Wiesz jaka. -** Nie, nic nie widziałam... Zablokowałaś myśli, nie miała dostępu do twojej podświadomości.** Zatrzymałam się i stanęłam na jednej z lamp. Lil: Co? -** No tak. Jedyne co widziałam to jak prawie pocałowałaś Marshalla!** Po tych słowach poczółam ukucie w okolicach serca i prawie spadłam. Lil: Co... Co się dzieje? -** Pas z powodu kolejnej wizji wytwarza coraz więcej nagatywnej mocy. Jesli obejdzie się bez kolejnych wizji, będziesz sobą jakiś tydzień.** Lil: CO?! Mamy tydzień, aby odnaleść to zaklęcie?! I Zgine? -** Możliwe, że nie zginiesz. Jesteś dość wytrzymała i masz silną psychikę. Dowód jest na to taki, że mnie zablokowałaś. Pas cię nie zabije, tak z resztą myyśle... Ale może przejąć władze. A wtedy, albo stane się wolna, albo ja umre, a ty zostaniesz tu zamknięta. Ale jest gorzej to nie musi być zalkęcie. Może być to artefakt.** Lil: Musimy odnaleść to coś, cokolwiek to jest. Znów zaczęłam skakać po lampach, miałam strasznie długą drogę do domu. Myślałam tylko o tej wizji, ale jeśli Atrix jej nie widziała to musi być jakis powód. Lil: Ale jak teraz myśle o tej wizji to słyszysz to? -** Nie, najwidoczniej ta wizja nie była wywołana przez moją obecność. Więc nie mogę się dowiedzieć o czym była.** W tej chwili doszłyśmy do domu. Tylko przekroczyłam próg i zamknęłam drzwi, weszłam na górę, rozebrałam się, umyłam i poszłam spać. Nic mi się nie śniło... Ciemność... Nagle dżwięk telefony mnie obudził. Lil: Shit. Kto się do mnie dobija. -Nieodebrane połączenie od: Roza ;* - 10 razy. Alexy ;D - 10 razy. Irys - 2 razy. Lys - 5 razy. -Sms od: Roza ;* - 1. Alexy ;D - 5. Lil: No pięknie! Dziś szkoła! Ale najpierw Sms'ki. Roza: Hej, Lili! Dlacego tak wybiegłaś z imprezy? Kastiel cię potem szukał cały wieczór. -przysłane 6.58. Alexy: 1. Gdzie ty jesteś?! - przysłane 20.30 2. Ej, odpisz mi! Dlaczego mi nie odpisujesz? ;( -przysłane 20.32 3. Jeśli jesteś na imprezie nie odpisuj... -przysłane 20.33 4. Ok, ide do Cb do domu, za 5 min będę. -przysłane 20.33 5. Otwórz!!! No dobra, jak nie to nie! Śpie dzisiaj u Cb pod drzwiami -przysłane 20.45 Lil: O bosz. Ludzie, dajcie mi umrzeć! -** Wstawaj! Jest już 7.00!** Lil: Co? Najwidoczniej obudził mnie sms od Rozy. Wstałam i szłam chwiejnym krokiem do łazięki. Spojrzałam w lustro... Uh. Co to za potwór? Umyłam się i wybrałam ładne ciuszki i zeszłam do dół z telefonem w dłoni. Zaczęłam grzać mleko w mikrofalówce i... Start! Szybko łyżka, płatki i jeszcze zostało 5...4...3..2..1...0 Uuuu! -** Zabierzcie mnie z tąd! Od tej wariatki!** Lil: Bez przesady. Nie jestem, aż tak walnięta... Może... Może przez to tyle chłopców mnie lubi... -** Nawet Marshall...** Znów ukłucie w okolicach serca. Ten pas daje mi siewe znaki jeszcze gorsze niż uczucia Atrix. Lil: Daj sobie spokuj. Spodobałam mu się, bo ty tu jesteś. Pomyśl! -** W sumie racja. Dobra mleko już jest, jedz bo obie umrzemy z głodu.** Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, wyjęłam miske z mlekiem z mikrofalówki i wsypałam moich ulubionych płatków- "Nesquik" po mojemu 'królicze bobki'. Zjadłam, włożyłam miske i łyżke do zlewu. Lil: Wieczorem się pozmywa. A tak w ogóle która godzina? Wzięłam telefon do ręki... 7.69... co? Nie jest 7.39... Po prostu jestem zboczona. -** A co to znaczy to '69'? U nas to tylko liczba.** Lil: U nas w sumie też. Wzięłam małą torebke i spokowałam fona i kase. Założyłam trmpki i otworzyłam drzwi. W jednej chwili przedemną upadł Alexy. Odskoczyłam z piskeim zdziwiona. Lil: ALEXY?! Alx: Ta. Napisałem do ciebie, że śpie pod drzwiami. Ale myslałem, że zmiękniesz i mnie wpuścisz. Uśmiechnęłam się i podrapałam po głowie. Lil: Sms przeczytałam dopiero rano. Alx: Ale długo pukałem. Lil: Najwidoczniej miałam głęboki sen. Alx: Co ci się śniło? Lil: Nic... Pomogłam mu wstać i wyszliśy. Alxy marudził trochę na to, że jest głodny. Ale obiecałam mu, że kupie mu bułkę po drodze i tak się stało. Po jakiś 10 min. byliśmy w szkole. Porzegnaliśmy się na dziedzińcu, on poszedł w stronę klubu ogrodników, a zaś weszłam do szkoły. Odrazu przy wejściu stała Amber i jej pawiany. Próbowałam przejść obok nich obojętnie, ale Amber zaczęła coś tam mówić. Zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać. Że jestem głupia, bo zostawiłam tekie ciacho, że oddałam jej korone. Zaciskałam pięści i słuchałam tego co ma do powiedzenia. Gdy skończyła odwróciłam się do niej przosem i może troche za bardzo agresywnie zaareagowałam. Lil: Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?! - moja ręka złapała jej bluzkę i podniosła do góry, dyndała dobre 10cm nad ziemią. Amb: Co ty wyprawiasz, wariatko?!?! - rzucała się i próbowała się wydostać, ale pech nie udało się. Uderzyłam nią o szafki i puściłam. Podniosłam głowę i powiedziałam groźnym głosem. Lil: Jeszcze raz do mnie powiesz coś takiego, a nie będziesz miał czym mówić. Siedziała przestraszona na ziemi i dobrze... niech się boi. Li i Charlott zniknęły. A ja już spokojna zmierzałam z uśmiechem do klasy biologicznej. Chyba domyślacie się na co. Więc weszłam na to piętro i usiadłam na parapecie, od strony zewnętrznej. Jak ktoś by mnie popchnął wylondowała bym, albo na dachu sali gimnastycznej, albo na dziedzińcu. Zależy w którą stronę bym poleciała. -** o czym ty myślisz?** Lil: Często o śmierci i różnych potworach. --: O śmierci i potworach? Co ty masz 5 lat? Odwróciłam się gwałtownie za mną (na korytarzu przy oknie) stała czerwona małpa. Lil: Czego? Kas: Gdzie byłaś, potem po wyborach? Lil: A co cie to? Kas: Dużo. Lil: I tak ci nie powiem. Kas: Jak nie powiesz, to cie zepchnę. Lil: Po pierwsze primo, jakby mi się coś stało nie wyszedłbyś z pierdla przez 20 do 25lat. A po drugie nawet jakbyś to zrobił to bym bezpiecznie wylądowała. Po co ja to powiedziałam? Przecież on zaraz spróbuje to zrobić. Poczułam jak jego ręce się zbliżają, więc skoczyłam z tego 'parapetu' i złapałam się jego krańca, potem podciągnęłam się i stanęłam na nim na wyprostowanych nogach przodem do Kasa. Stał zapatrzony we mnie jak w obrazem co za przygłup. -** No cóż niektórzy niedorozwinięci tak mają.** Zaśmiałam się cicho co obudziło farbowanego z marzeń. Lil: Co się jopisz? Za mną jest jakiś statek kosmiczny czy co? - zapytałam żartobliwie i odwróciłam się na jednej nodze. Kas: Jak ty to?... Ty?!... Dziewczyna?... Lili?! -** Wejdź do środka i odpowiedz kolejno na pyatnia może zrozumie** Lil: (Ok) Weszłam do środka, zamknęłam za sobą okno i siedziałam teraz na parapecie w śroku szkołu. Lil: Normalnie. Nie, spider-man. Nie, transwestyta. Nie, kur*a jestem Doda... Miło poznać. Spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynke, halo! to on tu jest kretynem. -** Powiedz mu to w-o-l-n-i-e-j...** Lil: (S-p-r-ó-b-u-j-e...) Ja być Lili... Ja być dziewczyna... Ja zrobić to co ty widzieć... I ja nie powiedzieć ci jak to zrobić... Czerwona małpa rozumieć?- wykonywałam przy tym różne gesty. Otrząsnoł się w końcu. Idiota jeden patrzy na mnie jakbym straciła rozum. Kas: Tak, czerwo... Hey! Lil: No co?- zrobiłam niewinną minę i zeskoczyłam z parapetu. Chodziłam w jedną i z powrotem. Przy tym przekomarzałam się z Kasem i jedocześnie miałam na niego Focha za wczoraj. Chodziłam tak dobre 5 min. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Nawet nie zaauważyłam gdy wszyscy przyszli i wysłuchiwali mojej pogawętki z Kastielem i jego ''''kłótni ze mną. Po kolejnych 5 min. przyszedł pan od Biologii. Weszliśmy do sali, usiadłam sama na końcu klasy i wyjęłam notesik. Chwila skąd go mam? Haha... Podpisany "Lysander Morrow". Wiedziałam... znajduje go nie wiedząc o tym. Ale z drugiej strony fajne ma nazwisko. I tak cała lekcja zleciała mi na przeglądaniu i oczenianiu pracy Lysandera. kilka piosenek i rymów. Dużo jakiś bazgrołków i ewolucji ludzików. Nie umie rysować, ale na ostatniej stronie twarz jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny. Jest imię lub nazwa? Nie ma... trudno. Ale tu to się spstarał, idealne oczy, usta. Lekko pocieniowane i leciutko pomalowane kredkami. Może uda mi się rozpoznać dany kolor i dowiem się jaka to dziewczyna. Teraz tak chyba blond włosy. to mamy tak: 1. Amber 2. Sare 3. Demi 4. Emilke 5. I mnie. Dlalej... Jedno oko takiego samego koloru co włosy. 1.Sara 2.Emilka 3. I znowu ja! Drugie oko zostawie na później żeby mieć niespodzianke. Pełne i wyraziste usta... Hm... 1.Sara 2.Emilka Nie znam własnego wyglądu, a i drugie oko różowe... Ani Sara, ani Emila nie mają innych koloru oczu... Obie mają taki sam... jakaś dziewczyna której nie znam? Hm.... -** To ty kretynko. Myślałam, jak to zobaczyłaś, że odrazu się pokapowałaś, a ty myślisz i myślisz/. Może i jesteście z Sarą podobne, ale nie aż tak!** Teraz popatzryłam z innej perspektywy to naprawdę byłam ja! Drrrrrrrrrr.... Dzwonek! Nareszcie! Wyszłam z klasy i jaknajszybciej chciałam oddać mu ten notes. Spotkałam go przy klatce schodowej. (mogłam się spodziewać.) Zaszłam go od tułu i... Lil: Buuu! Lys: O cześć, Lili. Lil: Eh... nie udało się... A i masz swój notes? Lys: Zaraz... Nie! Zgubiłem go. Wyciągnęłam notes zza pleców. Był bardzo zdziwiony jak go zobaczył. Lil: Prosze. Wyciągnął ręke po niego i się lekko zarumienił; jak ja lubie zarumienionych chłopaków... Wyglądają wtedy tak słodko i dość pociągająco. Lys: dzięki. Lil: Spoko. Mogę usiąść? Lys: jasne. Usiadłam i patrzyłam się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Nagle on podniósł głowę i podał mi notatnik. Po jaką cholerę? -** Przeczytaj co tam jest...*** Faktycznie coś tam było. Ale można by tak powiedzieć, że nabazgrane. Różne literki składały się w zrozumiałe słowa, a potem w zdanie... -** Nie! Słowa składały się w stada, i tańczyły do okoła ogniska... Lili ty naprawdę masz problemy...** Lil; (A kto mówi, że nie mam? We mnie siedzi jakaś dziewczyna, obok mnie lata jakiś wampir-demon i czlowiek w jednym. A i minimalnie 4 chłopców się we mnie kocha...) Zapisywałam sobie powoli każdą rozczytaną literkę. W tym momęcie pokiwałam głową znacząco, bo kłóciłam się z Atrix. Gdy nagle poczułam czujeś usta na moich. Podniosłam wzrok. Lys?! Pocałował mnie, a potem odsunął się lekko i spojrzał przed siebie, był zawstydzony? Także spojrzałam przed siebie... Tam stał Marshall z różą. Próbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałam rady. +:Marshall! Nie... - Atrix krzyczała zrozpaczonym głosem. Bolało mnie to strasznie, ale nie gorzej od tego co teraz czułam. On puścił kwiat, odwrócił się i nie zwracał uwagi na innych. Po prostu podleciał do góry i poleciał w kierunku wyjścia. Spojrzałam na Lysandera, a potem na kartkę. Na niej było napisane: Mogę cię pocałować? Lil: Kur*a! Lysander! Co ci strzeliło do tej pustej czaszki?!?! - wstałam na maxsa zdenerwowana. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowanym wzrokiem i też wstał. Lys: Zgodziłaś się! Pokręciłaś głową! Lil: Nie chodziło mi o to kretynie! -nigdy nie myślałam, że powiem tak do Lysa. Choć znam go od 2 tygodni. Rzuciłam mu notatnikiem w twarz i zaczęłam podążąć w stronę w którą leciał Marsh. Fajne? troche odbiegłam od głownego tematu, ale może być? Bo niezbyt wiem czy pisać dalej... Jesteście rozczarowani czy jest dobrze? może coś zmienić? Zresztą nie wiem!